Gyratory cone crushers are particularly well suited for crushing rock and other materials. Such crushers typically have a base frame that includes a cone-shaped crushing head, which may be generally referred to as a cone assembly. The cone assembly may be oriented upward and adapted for gyratory motion. A bowl may be positioned to generally encompass the cone crushing head, such that rock is crushed between the bowl and the cone crushing head. Because these surfaces take a significant amount of abuse, both the crushing head and the bowl can be fitted with replaceable liners, which are made of a material that is well suited to withstand the rigors of rock crushing. Typically the liner on the cone crushing head is referred to as the “mantle” and the liner in the bowl is referred to as the “bowl liner.”
Movement or separation of the liners from either the bowl or crushing head can cause significant problems, including, but not limited to, premature wearing of the liner, significant damage to the crusher components, component imbalance and/or inconsistent product production. Further, failure of the liners and damage to the components can lead to significant downtime. Accordingly, detecting even the smallest movement of the liner relative to the crushing component may help prevent many of the aforementioned problems.